1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electron beam (e-beam) inspection equipment.
2. Description of the Background Art
Inspection tools are used during the semiconductor manufacturing process to increase and maintain integrated circuit yields. Conventional inspection tools are typically implemented to use an x-y stage in order to position a region of interest of the sample under the beam. In some implementations, time-delay-integration (TDI) detectors may be used so that the substrate may be continuously moved under the beam.
The conventional technique for positioning a region of interest has disadvantages relating to cost, complexity and reliability of the moving stage. Moreover, the conventional technique has a relatively slow throughput rate for inspecting wafers due to the need to reposition (or continuously move) the wafer under the beam. In addition, the size of the stage makes it difficult to integrate the inspector into another semiconductor equipment tool for in-situ metrology applications.
It is desirable to improve electron beam inspection equipment and techniques. It is particularly desirable to increase the throughput of e-beam inspection of semiconductor wafers and other substrates.